No toda diversión es mala
by Yami Evans
Summary: Goenji busca diversión, pero nunca pensó que una platinada se le cruzaría en su camino. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué actúa tan raro? ¿Qué es esa sensación? Acaso el... ¿Se está enamorando? ¡GoeFubu y muchas más parejas!/¡Dejen sus reviews!  w


_**Konbawa~**_

_**Bueno, de seguro todos los que han pasado por el foro 'Mundo Yaoi' y les gusta esta sección, ya han de conocer la historia, pero me alegraría que aún así dejasen un comentario.¨**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

Era un viernes por la noche, no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí dar un paseo, a un antro, para ser exactos, tenía la esperanza de ligar y pasar un buen "rato".

Me dirigí a un antro poco famoso, entre y para mi sorpresa había bastante gente, sin mencionar el excelente ambiente. Me senté en una pequeña mesa, una de las pocas que estaban vacías, y así comencé a analizar todos los presentes, hasta que tope con un pequeño peli-plata, con unos tiernos, tristes, pero hermosos ojos verde grisáceo, llevaba unos audífonos, como si fuese el siguiente Dj en tocar, se veía tímido y nervioso, perfecto para la "diversión" que buscaba, pero no se encontraba solo, venía acompañado por un chico un poco más alto que el, albino, con unos penetrantes ojos zafiro. Decidido a hablarles, me levante, pero más tarde en levantarme, que en perderlos de vista, fue ahí, donde la voz del presentador se escuchó.

-A continuación, uno de los Dj más talentosos; Shirou Fubuki.

En ese momento el pequeño subió al escenario, su nerviosismo era muy notable, pero con el aclamo de la gente se fue relajando, el albino que parecía insoportable, le aclamaba y le aplaudía. El peli-plata, comenzó con una buena canción electrónica, "Alive", tenía un buen ritmo, aunque un poco lenta, después, comenzó a mezclarla con otra canción, "Sandstorm", y así fue mezclando varias canciones, haciendo un muy buen ritmo, ahora entendía porque era tan aclamado.

Termino, agradeció al público y bajo del escenario, su amigo lo felicito y se fueron, no quería perderlos de vista, así que me levante y salí corriendo de ahí, pero al salir, no vía a nadie.

Me fui, pero regrese el Sábado y el Domingo, esperando que regresara y tocara nuevamente, pero nunca lo hizo. Resignado, regrese a la casa para prepararme para ir al instituto.

Amaneció, me Levante con mucha pesadez, me bañe, me arregle y salí sin siquiera desayunar, ya se me había hecho tarde, y corrí desesperadamente al instituto.

Cuando llegue, me encontré con algo inesperado, Haruya, mi mejor amigo, estaba platicando con el mismo chico albino de la otra noche, me iba a acercar, pero Haruya acorto la distancia entre ellos, haciendo un beso realmente dulce, pero, había algo que no encajaba, Haruya siempre decía que las chicas eran lo que a él le gustaba, eso quería decir, que el albino, no era albino, si no ¿albina? Al parecer lo era, ya que además vestía uniforme de chica.

Decidí no acercarme e ir de una vez a mi salón, al parecer, ese día iba a estar lleno de sorpresas, el chico del antro se encontraba platicando con Someoka, uno de los chicos que no tolero, pero mas sorpresa me dio ver, que el platinado estuviera vestido de chica también, puedo jurar que era chico, pero bueno, si era chica, era mejor, no destruiría mi reputación.

Tome asiento y tocaron, me di cuenta como Someoka se dirigía a su salón y la pequeña se dirigió hacia mí, no pude evitar sobresaltarme, pero solo se sentó detrás mío, ¿Cómo fue posible que nunca la haya visto? Las clases comenzaron y transcurrieron normales, llego la hora del receso, la pequeña se levanto y se dirigió la salida, pero en un movimiento rápido la detuve.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Me regalas un minuto?

-Cla-Claro, Goenji-kun.

Su dulce voz me hizo entrar en trance por unos momentos, hasta que reflexione lo que dijo "Goenji-kun" ¿Cómo es que ella sabía mi nombre y yo no sabía el de ella?

Salimos del salón y cruzamos todo el patio, durante todo el trayecto no dejaron de mirarnos, no sabía cuál era la razón, el ver que estaba con alguien -Porque normalmente solo estoy con mis amigos- o era ella la que llamaba la atención, ya que para mí era muy llamativa debido a su belleza. Logramos cruzar sin ningún problema, llegamos a mi lugar favorito, era un gran y frondoso árbol de cerezo, nos sentamos debajo de él y comenzamos a platicar.

-Disculpa lo distraído que soy, pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shirou Fubuki.

-Oh, lindo nombre, no me gusta dar rodeos, vamos al punto, estoy seguro de hacerte visto en el antro, la noche del Viernes. -La pequeña abrió los ojos como plato. -Y también estoy seguro, de que eres un chico.

-Yo... Yo...

_**¡Gracias poe darse el tiempo de leer!**_


End file.
